fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Epic EEA Announcements 10
Epic EEA Announcements 10 (or E2-A1 10) is an upcoming event that will begin sometime in June. It will reveal a lot of info on EEA Inc.'s and many other companies' games. Companies Sign up here if you want to be part of Epic EEA Announcements 10. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Information Reveals * The release dates for New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. will be revealed. * More information on Yoshi's Island 3ii and Super Princess Peach III: Super Bowser will be revealed. * The release dates for Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Speedster Mania will be revealed. * More information on YoshiEgg & CrackedEgg: The Staff of the Dead, YoshiEgg D.I.Y., Tucker: Leaving Home, and New Donkey Kong will be revealed. * The story and some playable characters from LEGO Wheelzen will be revealed. * The release dates and more info on Purple Kart, Super Goombario, PKB DIY, and Gunmen Shade. * Outer Inc. will reveal 3 new games, aswell. *Flame Games are set to announce the release date of many games. They will also reveal few new games. * The releases for Fantendo Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Fantendo Smash Bros. D.I.Y. will be revealed sometime in December. * The Super Mario Bros Specials series will begin, with Super Mario Bros: Chirstmas Edition. * The story, some of the features and new items and world nominations will be revealed in Super Mario Bros: Chirstmas Edition. * Info will be revealed on Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack. * Info will also be released on the fourth LK24 game. * APIM Group, Inc will release info about a new game. The only information known about it is that the hero's name is Jack. * Info for Ace Venturboo 2 and Nugg 3: A Rival In The Form Of A Ninja will be revealed by Popple Co. * EEA Inc. will reveal a new Paper Mario game. * BPG will also reveal a new game series and the sequel to Tucker: Leaving Home. * More info in SMWWii will be revealed. * Info on Pokemon Razze for the Wii and exclusive of an all-new Pokemon DS game will be revealed by TalixArts. * TalixArts will also reveal a new game series, exclusive sneak peek of a new Zelda, more info on Super Mario Underwater 2, and reveal of a brand new Maven game for the DS. * Boulder Games Inc. will talk about the new game New Super Mario Sunshine and some of the new features. * Icey Inc. will think about the releases for Luigi's Mansion D.I.Y. and EarthBound: Trouble On Onett. *Popple Co. will also reveal info on a new Super Mario Galaxy Game. *BPG will also reveal more info on Tanooki Hearts: Chronicles of Three, Tanooki Hearts II, and they will gradually reveal info on Project S.W.A.S.H.B.U.C.K.L.E.. *Mario Jet Blast has been announced by Red Inc. Also, RedYoshi DS RPG has been revealed. More info will come soon. * APIM Group, Inc will also release info about a 3D Mario game for the Wii. It has a few Super Mario Galaxy aspects, although it doesn't contain Galaxies, but 3-dimensional Worlds, like Super Mario 64 (DS). * BPG has revealed that Project S.W.A.S.H.B.U.C.K.L.E. will be a 3D platformer with minor RPG elements. * Vaccum Inc. will reveal much more info about Dashed Koopa: Boxing!, Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle and Dashed Koopa: Shadow Adventure. Category:Events !Epic EEA Announcements 10